


Regrets

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were very few things that Alexander Hamilton considered as a regret. Insulting Thomas Jefferson, that could be a huge regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt, "Okay so Hamilton just insulted Tjeffies in front of a crowd. Write the following scene." And I assumed that that was asking for Jamilton. If not I am terribly sorry for this trash. But if I'm honest, I'm pretty proud of it. Anyways, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

There were very few things that Hamilton ever regretted. There were very few things that he admitted to doing that he saw as mistakes. He never thought that insulting Thomas Jefferson would be something he would regret, but when he was pressed against a wall with hands gripping his shirt collar, he was beginning to think it may have been a mistake.

"How fucking dare you?" Jefferson spat, scowling, lifting Hamilton up.

Alexander kicked his feet against the wall, struggling to gain purchase. He forced out a laugh. "Are you trying to intimidate me?" If he was then it was working.

"I will _not_ just stand by and be insulted by you!" Jefferson hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Alex scoffed, refusing to let on how scared he was. "What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

Jefferson dug his nails into Alexander's throat. "Apologize." He hissed.

The thought occurred that maybe he shouldn't be challenging a man who was nearly a foot taller than him and probably much stronger as well. Not to mention his current position wasn't exactly favorable for arguing with Jefferson. But Jefferson couldn't do anything too permanent, so Alexander continued to taunt him. "Make me."

Jefferson's eyes narrowed as he lowered Hamilton so that his feet were touching the ground. Hamilton felt accomplished at this development. "See? Now be a good little farmer and let me go." He said, a triumphant smile crossing his face.

Thomas' face twisted into a scowl again. "Fucking apologize." He hissed, slamming Hamilton's back into the wall again.

Alexander involuntarily let out a small yelp of pain. Still he glared up at Jefferson with defiance. "No."

Jefferson's response to Hamilton's response was different this time and soon Alexander was surprised to find Thomas' lips hot, angry, and desperate against his. He should have felt disgusted because even though Alexander found men attractive, Jefferson was a deplorable man. Even if he wasn't bad looking. His personality was irritating and his beliefs were the exact opposite of Hamilton's.

Still he couldn't quite be upset. There are many worse things that Jefferson could be doing and Alexander preferred this to nearly all of them. And- _oh god there was tongue._ Was Alexander kissing him back? He couldn't tell. Surely, he must've been. And Thomas wasn't nearly as bad as Alexander would have suspected. Not that that was something he thought about.

Alexander realized that this was wrong. He was happily married to a wonderful woman. And this was very illegal, punishable by death as a matter of fact. And this was his political rival and personal enemy, whom he just insulted. But then there were hands on his hips and god no one had treated him so roughly for years. How was he supposed to resist something so delicious and dangerous.

Then suddenly those lips were gone and replaced by the cold air. Thomas Jefferson, that complete and total asshole, was looking down at him with an intolerable smirk and as much as Alexander wanted to cuss him out he couldn't because goddamn he was still completely breathless.

"Apologize." Jefferson said, in a breathy voice that Alexander wanted to shut up more than ever before, although this time he wanted to shut him up in a different way.

"If I do will you go back to kissing me?" Alexander didn't mean to say it, but the words were soon out in the air along, with the sound of Jefferson's laughter.

"Say it." Thomas said in a sing-songy voice. Jefferson's hands were moving and- _sweet Jesus that was a hand on his ass._

"I'm sorry." Alexander said in a strangled voice. "Now, you terrible, terrible, asshole, kiss me." He said desperately. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Please." Hamilton whispered, breathlessly, seemingly ashamed at how desperate he was.

"Now, was that so hard?" Thomas asked in a condescending voice.

Alexander grabbed Jefferson by the neck and pulled him down into a harsh kiss. "Yes, it fucking was." He growled.

There were few things that Alexander Hamilton considered as things he regretted. Insulting Thomas Jefferson and what came afterward was certainly not one of those things.


End file.
